


Dreaming

by purestkey



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, Metafiction, Spoilers, heavy spoilers, i needed to do this, if you haven't finished 3 or don't know the end DON'T READ, my soul demanded it of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purestkey/pseuds/purestkey
Summary: Meta for the KH3 ending that NO ONE asked for





	Dreaming

Warmth against still tingling flesh is the first thing she's consciously aware of, the sun kissing her face more comforting than the tightest of hugs. Feeling was slowly returning to her body in waves that would gently reach further and further throughout her limbs. The smell of salt hung in the air; even with eyes shut Kairi knew this was her home.

If this was to be where she'd spend the rest of her existence, there were worse places to be.

It isn't until the slight pressure is applied to her hand that rested against the rough bark that the deep blue eyes finally flutter open, squinting against the harsh light to see the vast blue extending far beyond the horizon. A glittering sea that glittered like a million jewels in the light. Strange, it hadn't been sunset before.

Movement against the same hand prompted her to shift her gaze to the person beside her. Sora, her unexpected hero, looking serene and valiant bathed in golden hues. His hand moved again to gently come around her own smaller one. A gesture that not long ago would have embarrassed them both yet now filled both their hearts with endless warmth. There was a knowing smile on the tanned face, a gentle glimmer in the familiar eyes, and that's when she knew. _This was real._

They'd made it back. Together.

Tears quickly spilled over and slid silently down her face. What was it he'd said? The words were a bit of a haze now back in the Realm of Light, away from that dreamlike world they'd been in before. All concern seemed to melt away simply gazing at the face of her dearest friend, the boy who'd proved his heart time and time again. It was all over now; the war, the hurt. Not only had he saved the worlds (again) they would finally be at peace for good. And the two of them could finally be together, their destinies intertwined forever and ever. Oh the plans they had. The places he'd promised to take her. The endless possibilities for her and her dearly beloved.

His smile widened, as did hers, before realizing with a start what was happening. The air was forced from her lungs-- Kairi wanted to scream, to cry out his name as he faded like a mirage, a trick of the light. But Sora was already gone.

She crumpled in on herself, shoulders shaking violently with the sobs building in her chest. Gone, gone, gone. Again.

There was no comfort to be had in the arms of her friends, her cries echoed along the beach that day. Riku held her in his arms and let her weep for what felt like an eternity. But all time had stopped for the princess who could only beg and plead. All the while one question haunted her; _**why him?**_


End file.
